


Tenderness and Melancholy

by omnisan



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Mentions of abuse/domestic violence, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: [Taken from a larger wip]Due to unforeseen events that have taken not only her but also Trevor on a ride, Jade (OC) is found in a very intimate moment with Trevor, and things don't necessarily go how he planned.





	

It was early morning. Not the time most people would prefer to be awake at, but for some reason, Trevor was. Blinking in the early light that filtered through the window in his room, he could see the figure next to him sleeping, but not peacefully. Jade’s hands clenched at the bedsheet, released, then repeated. Her breathing was rather ragged and her lips quivered as if wanting to say something. 

Trevor didn't dare to wake her. He watched her for what seemed like minutes before he realized it seemed she wouldn't stop. When her fist released the bedsheet again, he swiftly slipped his fingers through her hand. Her clenching reduced to small twitches of her fingers. Trevor didn't know if that was better or worse until her breathing seemed to return to a more normal state. Within minutes her eyes slowly opened.

“Morning.” Trevor gave a small smile toward her. 

She smiled weakly back at him with her usual weak smile. At least she was trying. After a moment to truly dedicate to waking up, she only then realized her hand in Trevor's. Without words, her eyes peered into his, asking why.

“You were constantly grabbing at the bed.”

“Sorry, did I wake you up? I said I could sleep on the couch...”

“No. Were you having a nightmare?” 

“I–I don't remember. I think so.”

Trevor was already closing the already small gap between them as he asked, “Do you want me to make it better?” 

His lips brushed the sensitive area on her neck and she inhaled a deep breath from surprise. Trevor took the moment to raise their connected hands above her head. 

“T–Trevor…” Jade gasped.

Despite his rough appearance and rude behavior toward others, he was surprisingly gentle with her, especially in this moment. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest at any moment. She knew what was going down, and as much as she felt she liked him, she didn't want it to happen. But she was almost comforted by Trevor's gentleness. 

Due to the circumstances, Jade was wearing one of his shirts, a Lovefist one to be exact. A few sizes too big on her tiny frame, her collar bones were exposed, which Trevor moved to next. Many of her previous bruises and marks had faded exponentially, but she feared what Trevor would see if he just opened his lust-filled eyes. His free hand moved to her hips as he fumbled, trying to find the hem of the shirt. Trevor untangled his fingers from hers as he sat up to remove his shirt from her body. 

“Trevor…” Jade barely managed to squeak his name.

The shirt was pushed up to her ribs, exposing her stomach. But as Trevor went to lean down and resume kisses along her waist, he stopped abruptly. There was no doubt he saw the grand bruise that dwelled along her side. Instinctively he went to touch it, but Jade scooted away from him. When he looked back at her, tears were in her eyes. 

Trevor's mouth hung slightly ajar as he processed the situation. He attempted to move closer to Jade, but she pressed herself to the wall, still staring at him through teary eyes. 

“Jade…” 

Trevor was at a loss for words. He had so many questions but feared they wouldn't have answers. Who did this to her? Was she afraid of him? Was it possible he did this to her without realizing? 

“What happened?” It was all Trevor could manage to ask. 

His voice was soft although his face was contorted with worry. He wanted to reach out to her, to comfort her, but he feared she would bolt like a timid animal. 

Jade spoke no words as she tried to calm herself. There was no proper reason to fear Trevor, but she shied away at his every movement. Those marks were the horrid remains of Marc, who left her severely damaged, physically and emotionally. Despite the unexplainable fear inside her, Trevor never broke eye contact with her. 

He held his arms out, open, “I'm not going to hurt you.” 

It took a moment for his words to sink in before they caused her eyes to explode with water while she simultaneously lunged herself into his open arms. Although one would think she’s too tiny to knock a person over, the force of her body against Trevor's unprepared body sent Trevor falling backwards on the bed while holding her on top of him. 

Jade trembled as waves of tears poured out of her eyes and soaked Trevor's shirt. Not that he cared. He let her cry, rubbed her back. He wasn't entirely sure what to do in a situation like this, but in time she calmed down to a sobbing hiccup. Her eyes were puffy and red, and seemed to stare off into distant space. Trevor noticed her hands had grabbed his shirt in tight fists, as if afraid to let go. Again he tried his previous tactic, replacing the cloth with his own hand. 

Jade's empty eyes looked into his, “I’m sorry.”

“No, I'm sorry. I didn't know.” 

A silent rage grew inside Trevor the more he thought about it. How could anyone disrespect a female like this? Sure, Trevor knew he was a dick himself, but whoever did this took the fucking cake. And he wasn't going to let them get away with it.

Trevor sat up suddenly, worrying Jade, “What are you doing?” 

“Will you tell me how this happened?” 

Her eyes darted away from him as she struggled to produce a viable and alternative answer from the truth. Trevor squeezed her hand in his, letting her know without words that he was right there and he wouldn't leave. 

Her lips appeared to tremble as she spoke the dreaded name, “Marc.” 

Trevor frowned. Of course. He would find Marc and rip his limbs off if it was the last thing he did. Out of impulse, Trevor began to slide off the bed to track his friends down before he realized the hand in his and the other that still gripped his shirt tightened. 

“Where are you going?” Jade worried, eyes growing glassy again.

“I have some business to take care of. I'll be back later.” 

Although the fire in his eyes burned brightly, Jade didn't shy away from him as he leaned toward her, kissing her forehead before he parted. As much as she didn't want to let go of his hand, she felt like he was telling the truth. He hadn't lied to her yet. She decided she would wait for him. She had no other option.


End file.
